


Safe with  me

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A missing scene of Neric smut that takes place during Season 4 Episode 02 "Recruit"





	Safe with  me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I LOVED the Eric & Nell scene in episode (Season 4/Ep 02: "Recruit") and started writing this fic then, but my muse went away. Now it's back!
> 
> Author's Note II: I don't own anything other than this smutty plot. If I did own them it WOULD be happening. Oh yeah did I mention this is PURE SMUT? (STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT) cause it is!
> 
> ***I AM UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Safe with Me

 

"Wolfram, You're safe with me." Nell said to Eric as she stood over him. As he got lost in Nell's eyes he stammered an excuse about getting back to work that was rife with innuendo. Nell answered in kind but she was slow to move away.

'This is the perfect moment' Eric thought to himself. 'Just take it. Worst she can do is turn you down.' He took a quick breath and before Nell moved too far out of reach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

The movement knocked Nell off balance and as she fell into his lap, their lips collided. Eric studied Nell closely as their lips drew back and he steadied her in his lap. Nell's eyes were a mix of emotions: surprise, fear, curiosity, lust. As he opened his mouth to speak, to ask if she was okay, if he ruined their relationship, Nell captured his lips with hers again.

Eric's hands explored Nell's sides, caressing her gently. Nell moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Nell's fingers worked quickly on the buttons of Eric's shirt and let her hands caress Eric's surprisingly muscular chest.

"This has to be a dream." Eric murmured aloud, gazing into Nell's eyes. Nell laughed and kissed Eric again, urging his hands with hers to explore her body more thoroughly.

"I assure you this is most definitely not a dream." Said Nell as lifted the hem of her dress slowly, exposing her creamy white thigh and as Eric had wondered -her service holster. She placed it on her the desk and straddled Eric's lap.

Their breathing grew heavy and labored as they explored each other with abandoned. Eric's hands caressed her thighs, going higher with Nell's purr of pleasure. Nell nuzzled Eric's neck and gently scraped her teeth down the slope tracing down to the collar bone. Eric groaned, his erection pressing against Nell who moaned and gently grinded down on him in response.

Eric gasped softly and buried his face in Nell's cleavage nipping her lightly through the fabric. Nell gasped; her head lolling back slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer. Eric's tongue traced the slope of her neck.

"Do you have a condom?" Nell asked softly. Eric nodded and lifted Nell up, holding her easily and retrieved a condom out of his wallet and sat back down with Nell. Eric unzipped his pants and slipped out of his boxers and pants then slipped on the condom. Nell slipped off her panties and lowered herself slowly onto Eric.

They moaned in unison. Nell giggled softly as she kissed Eric. "We fit perfectly." She murmured. She wrapped her arms together behind Eric's neck, holding him close as she began to ride him. As they picked up speed, Nell and Eric locked eyes and wound their fingers together. As they climaxed their lips came together, joining them completely as one.

As Eric and Nell righted themselves and gathered their things, their smiles never left their faces. As Eric bent to retrieve his and Nell's bags he felt Nell tuck something in his back pocket.

"Something to remember our first outing." She murmured kissing his cheek as she took her bags from Eric. Eric felt stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the silk of Nell's panties. He blushed and grinned.

As they made their exit in the elevator Eric commented. "Maybe that's why Hetty never lets us out of the office." Nell snickered and gave him a kiss on the lips.


End file.
